


女高中生日记李泰容篇 GIRLS' DIARY OF Taeyong

by backtosillend



Series: Girls’ diary [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Taeyong as a high school girl, he has a boyfriend Jaehyun.





	女高中生日记李泰容篇 GIRLS' DIARY OF Taeyong

女高中生日记 李泰容篇  
*  
这天是周末，李泰容写完了自己的那份西班牙语作业，又帮李永钦写了一份，觉得有点累了，走出房间倒了一杯蜂蜜水慢慢地喝。  
他加了很多蜂蜜，水很甜，他很珍惜地一小口一小口慢慢喝着。他喜欢吃甜食，但是永钦每次都会说吃太多糖会皮肤不好，他只能偷偷地吃。  
他放下杯子伸了个懒腰，被他当成家居服穿的旧T恤薄薄的，洗得发软，贴在他没穿内衣的胸脯上，两粒乳头的形状都看得清楚。  
他舒服地扭了扭屁股，坐在桌前从抽屉里拿出本子和笔，开始计算日期。  
一，二，三，四……李泰容咬咬笔头，默数着日期，还有三天就是生理期了，应该会没事的吧？  
自从上次和他男朋友……李泰容光是想到脸都有点红，和他男朋友那个之后，他就一直在掰着指头数生理期的时间。  
都吃了药了，应该没那么倒霉会中招吧？  
他不敢跟永钦说他们没戴套就上本垒的事，说了一定会被骂死，李永钦还会大骂他男朋友是个渣男，说不定还会在学校贴大字报，砸烂人家的车窗。他告诉了悠太，悠太瞪着眼睛说“泰容你所有课都听，生理卫生课上在睡觉吗？”  
唉，那有什么办法……当时情况有点复杂，他头脑发热，心一软就答应了嘛。  
对方看起来很想要的样子……忍得很辛苦。他又不是真的是老古板，就想着说做吧，没关系的。  
所以在对方说，“怎么办，泰容？我书包里没有放安全套。”的时候也退步了，说，“没关系的，你直接进来吧，我会去买药吃的。”  
虽然才交往不久，但是李泰容觉得对方是个可靠的人，拥抱和亲吻都很温柔又有力。那天下午就是在这里……这个房间里，这张书桌前，他们为了不发出声音不停地接吻，对方用手掌托住他的屁股把他放在书桌上，慢慢地，一点一点地操他。李泰容记得他不敢出声，憋得快晕过去了，对方咬着他的耳朵提醒，“泰容啊，要呼吸才行。”他才后知后觉地张大嘴喘息起来。  
李泰容还能回忆起那种从他脊椎里升起来的，酥酥麻麻的快感。他叹了一口气，趴到桌上。  
他把半张脸埋进臂弯里，觉得脸颊温度有点高，耳朵根有点痒，好像回想起了是怎么被亲吻的。  
他穿着短裤的光裸的双腿在桌子底下交叠，“在玹呐……”他喃喃说，“有一点想你。”  
*  
那天他们本来说好一起写作业，郑在玹进来的时候还问李泰容，“你爸妈不在家没关系吗？”李泰容有点不好意思地去给他拿棉拖鞋，“有什么关系……只是写作业而已啊。”  
一开始的确是规矩地写着作业，郑在玹拿着笔记问他某个知识点的问题，李泰容把头发别到耳朵后面去，开始给他讲。  
郑在玹突然凑过来，在他眼角那块淡淡的疤上亲了一下，说，“好可爱。”  
李泰容吞吞吐吐起来，“干嘛……突然这样？”  
“泰容，”郑在玹认真地说，提问的样子和刚刚向李泰容问知识点别无二致，“我现在可以亲你吗？”他又补充，“我是说嘴巴。”  
李泰容瑟缩了一下，有点抱怨地说，“你在问什么白痴问题啊……”他故作镇定地抓着笔在纸上乱画，“本来就是情侣啊……”  
郑在玹笑眯眯地凑过来，用手固定住他的后脑勺，像掐住一只小猫的脖颈一样吻住他。  
他可以不必这样的，显得有点过分强势。李泰容很听话，很温顺，乖乖地张开嘴，伸出舌头给郑在玹含。  
亲着亲着，郑在玹的手从李泰容的校服衬衣下摆探进去，李泰容默许了，慢慢地靠进他的怀里。  
郑在玹的手从他的腰侧伸到背后，在他的内衣背带旁边徘徊，李泰容把双手搭在郑在玹的肩膀上，往前躲了躲，胸部就抵到了郑在玹身上。  
“可以吗？”郑在玹稍微退开一点，问他。李泰容“嗯？”了一声，郑在玹没把这当成是拒绝，解开了李泰容的内衣扣子，把手伸进去一下子就抓住了李泰容的整个胸部。  
李泰容惊叫了一声，低头去看，郑在玹的手把他的胸部满满当当地握着，他的校服衬衫在胸前鼓起了一大块。  
他觉得羞耻，郑在玹的手竟然在里面揉弄起来，用手指夹住他的乳头轻轻地扯着。他胸前的衣服一耸一耸的，李泰容难过地哼了两声，郑在玹体贴地问，“不舒服吗？泰容？”但同时又使劲磨了磨李泰容的乳头。  
李泰容叫了一声，一种尖锐的，酥麻麻的快感从他的乳头传遍全身，他忍不住夹了夹腿。  
“不……不是……”李泰容诚实地说，脸红红的，“好胀……感觉好胀……”  
“哪里？”郑在玹追问。  
“胸部……”李泰容说。其实还有下面……下面也……他感觉下面也胀胀的，好像含着一汪热水一样马上要流出来，但是他不敢讲，那样太淫荡了。  
“很胀吗？那我们脱掉好不好？”郑在玹提议，“来，泰容坐得近一点，我帮你脱掉。”  
于是李泰容顺从地坐到了郑在玹的一边大腿上，他温热的，柔软的身躯和郑在玹贴合在一起，没有缝隙。  
郑在玹把他的校服扣子一个个解开，他白皙的，娇嫩的皮肤一点点显露出来，内衣已经被解开，危险地挂在肩膀上，露出一边粉红色的，挺立的乳头，郑在玹刚刚捏得太大力了，雪白的胸脯上有几个泛着红色的指印。  
“好漂亮。”郑在玹夸赞，李泰容听了忍不住感到开心，乖乖地伸直手臂让郑在玹把他的校服衬衣脱下来。但内衣郑在玹就让它留在那里了，它有一半沿着李泰容的手臂划落，是那种好女孩会穿的颜色和款式，有一点保守，很可爱。  
他凑近李泰容的耳朵，轻声说，“我发现了哦……”他摇了摇膝盖，李泰容正穿着制服裙坐在他的腿上，和他的腿只隔了一层薄薄的内裤。“泰容的下面……好热，”郑在玹说，“还有点湿湿的……”  
李泰容呜咽着，“不……”他摇摇头，羞耻地不知道该怎么办好，“不是的……没有……”他无助地收紧腿，但只是把布料更紧地压向下体，变得更加难受。  
如果被知道了只是摸了胸部而已就这样……不行，他想，不可以……  
但此时他的双腿却被另一只膝盖顶开，双腿当中被暴露在空气里。  
“没有吗？”郑在玹说，“那我检查一下咯？”  
他把手伸到李泰容的裙子下面，一开始好像找不到方向似的在李泰容的大腿根部摸了几下，然后才慢慢地，用手指抵住李泰容的内裤边缘。  
“啊……！”李泰容求他，“不要摸……不要摸那里！”  
郑在玹看了他一眼，用手指隔着内裤刮了一下，李泰容马上叫了出来。“好敏感……”郑在玹轻声说，低头去吻李泰容仰起的脖颈，“但是泰容骗人哦，明明已经湿了。”  
李泰容羞惭地低下头呜咽着。郑在玹安慰他，“没关系，湿了的话，泰容自己脱掉了就好了，行不行？”  
*  
蜂蜜水喝完了，李泰容百无聊赖地躺在床上，把T恤掀到下巴，玩着自己的乳头。  
他没有见过很多人的胸部，只有在一起洗澡的时候见过永钦和悠太的。悠太的乳头很小很挺，永钦的颜色深一些，看起来很软，而他的乳晕比较大，颜色很浅，很寡淡的样子。  
“很美味啊，”他记得永钦说，还凑上来亲了一口，“泰容长得这么辣，这里的颜色却好粉哦，像草莓奶霜。”  
是吗？他也不清楚，因为他也只和一个男生做过，没有可比性。  
乳头被玩得麻酥酥的，他想要了，但是却不知道该怎么办，只能翻来覆去地在床上焦灼。  
这种事情……怎么开得了口啊？他懊恼地想，太不要脸了吧？  
但是就是很想……没有办法地就是很想……他把手伸到双腿之间，用手掌覆盖住下面，感受着那里的温度和热意。就是很想，想到都没法继续写作业了。  
他抓起手机，点开联络人名单，男友的号码出现在屏幕上，犹豫了一会儿直到手机屏幕暗下去。  
“唉！好烦啊！”他抓了抓头发，把手机丢到一边。  
*  
李泰容站起来，微微撅起屁股，把手伸到裙子下面，一点一点地把内裤脱下来，像在给水果剥皮。  
一条白色的，前面还缀着蝴蝶结的内裤出现在他双腿之间，内裤中间还和他的腿间牵出一条长丝。他的水流得太多了。  
“好乖。”郑在玹托着他的屁股把他放在桌子上，夸奖地吻他。  
李泰容双手勾住郑在玹的脖子回吻。他现在上身穿着一件被解开的胸衣，下身没有内裤，只有一条制服裙，像个被随意打扮的玩偶，或者是业务不精的脱衣舞娘，不论哪一项都不是个乖乖的女高中生。  
他揪住郑在玹还没解下的领带，有仅剩的勇气说，“喜欢……”  
郑在玹眨眨眼睛，看起来依然还是那个李泰容在学校里认识的好学生，“嗯，我也喜欢。”郑在玹说，笑起来的样子甚至有点害羞，“我也喜欢泰容。”  
李泰容觉得很高兴，他被好好地对待了，他被温柔地亲吻，抚摸，耳语，所以他决定做些什么来回报。  
他朝郑在玹打开腿，说，“想要你进来，好吗？”  
*  
最终还是没有高潮，李泰容泄气地从床上坐起来，把衣服整理好。  
他试过好几次了，没有别人的帮忙，他就是没有办法高潮。  
他的手腕甚至都有点发酸了。他的乳头被玩得肿起来，在T恤下面都看得很清楚，下面也紧绷绷的，稍微一动作摩擦到内裤就让他倒吸一口气，内裤湿了一大半，黏在他的大腿上，很不舒服。  
但就算是这样，他也没有高潮。  
他需要被照顾，被关心，他需要感觉到自己是是被好好爱着的，这样才可以高潮。  
李泰容疲惫地站起来，把裤子连同湿哒哒的内裤一起脱掉，丢到一边，走进浴室洗澡。  
他关上浴室门的时候，床上的手机屏幕亮了起来，它震动着显示，“郑在玹 来电”。


End file.
